Sweet baby Snarf
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Thanks to one of Vultureman's inventions Snarf is turned into a baby and an earthquake blocks the entrance to the cave of time. Until the cave can be unblocked Lion-o decides to care for Snarf just like he cared for him. He hopes hasn't bitten off more than he can chew. A side story after Lion-o's lady of choice 1985.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vultureman made a new invention. "Perfect," Vultureman said.

"So what does this little doohickey do?" Slithe asked.

"It turns adults into babies." Vultureman said.

"Into babies?" Jackalman asked.

"Yes, babies," Vultureman said. "If we use it on the the Thundercats they will become helpless infants." he said.

"Can it work the other way around?" Monkian asked.

"Yes, it can turn babies into adults." Vultureman said.

"Well give us a demonstration yes?" Slithe said.

"Okay then," Vultureman said and fired at Jackalman.

"YIKES!" Jackalman said.

The others watched as Jackalman shrunk. Then a minute later he was a baby. "Well Vultureman looks like your crazy invention worked, now change him back yes?" Slithe said.

Vultureman fired the laser again and Jackalman returned to his normal age. "Next time you use me as a guinea pig, you will get a punch in the beak." Jackalman said.

"Now let's get moving I want to go through with this plan quickly," Slithe said. "To the Wollo Village!" he said.

Meanwhile at cat's lair Snarf was cleaning up. "There, all weapons are dusted." Snarf said. The eye of Thundera opened and growled. "Lion-o there's trouble," he said.

Lion-o picked up the sword. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." Lion-o said. e saw the Wollos under attack by the mutants. "The Wollos are being attacked by the mutants." he said.

The Thundercats got into the Thundertank and headed for the Wollo village. Once there they prepared for a fight. Lion-o was fighting Slithe and Vultureman was about to fire on him. "Lion-o look out!" Snarf shouted.

Lion-o saw Vultureman and jumped out of the way.

"Why you stupid furball, you'll pay for that," Vultureman said. He fired the laser at Snarf and he gasped and began to shrink.

"Snarf!" Lion-o said. He fired the sword of omens at the laser and it the laser broke.

"Oh no!" Vultureman said.

Lion-o saw Snarf and he was shocked. Snarf wasn't an adult anymore but a baby. The mutants had already retreated. Lion-o watched as Pumyra was tending to Snarf. "I have a feeling Vultureman wanted to do that to all of us not just Snarf," Panthro said.

"Is he okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, he's fine, he's just sleeping." Pumyra said.

Lion-o took Snarf into his arms. "Gently and support his head." Pumyra said.

"I know, I've been around babies before," Lion-o said. "Just not a baby snarf." he said. Snarf shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to Lion-o.

"That's so cute," Wilykit said.

"Well we better head back to cat's lair before the mutants get any more funny ideas." Panthro said.

All the Thundercats climbed into the Thundertank. Snarf was still in Lion-o's arms fast asleep. "We need to fix this but how?" Lion-o asked.

"The cave of time," Tygra said. "It advances to passage of time it brought you back to your age when the suspension gas deaged you," he said.

"Yes that could work, but we don't know how old Snarf is. If he is only a couple of months old, he won't be able to crawl or walk into the cave." Pumyra said. "Which means we will have to wait a few months before trying that," she said.

"Good point." Tygra said.

Snarf made sound and went back to sleeping.

"I think we should be more quiet, Snarf is still sleeping, last thing we need is a crying baby." Cheetara said.

"Okay," Panthro said.

Once at cat's lair they were going to determine Snarf's age after Vultureman used that deager gun on him. "Let's see judging by what I'm seeing, Snarf looks about," Pumyra said.

Then the computers came to life. "These seismic readings are incredible. There is an earthquake going on and it's at the cave of time." Panthro said. He put the image on the monitor. They saw rocks fall and block the entrance. "Blast! Now we have to wait because until we clear up those rocks there is no way we can get into the cave of time," he said.

Snarf whined and continued to nap.

"Shush!" Cheetara said.

"Sorry," Panthro said.

"Well it looks like Snarf is about I say 3 months old. So we most definitely have to wait." Pumyra said.

"I'm still shocked that uncle snarf is just a baby now," Snarfer said. "Will he be okay?" he asked.

"I think so Snarfer." Pumyra said.

"He's been sleeping for awhile," Lion-o said.

"Well babies do a lot of sleeping Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Yes I remember when I first met you as a cub, I held you for a few minutes and then you zonked out, you slept like a rock for a couple of hours," Panthro said.

"Well soon Snarf will be getting hungry," Pumyra said.

"What are we going to feed him?" Wilykit asked.

Pumyra got somethings out. "This Snarf formula, it's just like a mother Snarf's milk," Pumyra said. "Until Snarf is old enough to crawl he'll just be drinking this, just like a baby Thunderian. Because Snarfs are mammals like us, the feed their babies milk." she said. She mixed it up. She took Snarf into her arms to feed him.

Snarf squirmed around he wasn't to interested in the bottle. "Lion-o I think Snarf prefers you," Pumyra said giving him back to the young lord.

Snarf calmed down. Pumyra gave Lion-o the bottle and told him how to feed Snarf.

Lion-o brought the bottle to Snarf's mouth. Snarf latched on and started suckling. Lion-o watched carefully as Snarf drank the bottle. Snarf finished up the bottle and hiccuped.

"Okay Lion-o he needs to be burped," Pumyra said.

"How do I do that?" Lion-o asked.

"You put him up to your shoulder and pat his back gently," Pumyra said.

Lion-o did so and Snarf burped. "There we go," Lion-o said.

"Well this is fine mess, Snarf does a lot around here, hopefully we can do his chores for the time being." Panthro said.

"Besides that we have another problem who is going to take care of Snarf?" Tygra said.

"Maybe I should he's taken quite a fancy to me," Lion-o said.

"Are you sure Lion-o?" Pumyra asked.

"I'll help I'm his wife," Liosella said.

"Well this might give you two a chance a parenting when you two have a baby of your own," Panthro said.

"Then it's settled," Lion-o said.

"First things first we need a crib for Snarf to sleep in," Pumyra said. She got some things out. "I always keep emergency baby supplies on me," she said. "Okay, diapers, burp clothes, bottles, and a couple of blankets." she said. Then she secured a diaper on Snarf.

"Tygra, Panthro? Can you two make a crib for Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure, I will have to draw up a design first," Tygra said.

"Once the design is finished I can build it," Panthro said.

"Well we better get started then." Tygra said.

"It's getting late we better go to bed," Lynx-o said.

Everyone went to bed after that.

Lion-o and Liosella needed a safe place to put Snarf until the crib was made. But they didn't know where. So they placed Snarf in nest of blankets as make shift bed on one part of the bed and they stayed on the other that way they wouldn't hurt him.

"This will give us trial run to see if we are ready for parenthood," Liosella said.

"I know, goodnight Liosella," Lion-o said.

"Good night Lion-o," Liosella said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Snarf was just starting to wake up. _Where am I? Why is it dark?_ Snarf thought. He noticed he was wrapped in a blanket. He heard someone sleeping he turned his head and saw two people fast asleep. Snarf felt like sucking his thumb. He was thinking and feeling like doing things an infant would. But he had some of his normal thoughts and memories.

Snarf then started to cough. That woke up the two people. One of them picked him up and started to pat and rub his back. Snarf caught his breath. Snarf was brought to a chest.

"It looks like he's okay," a female voice said.

"Yes he is," a male voice said.

Snarf blinked a couple of times and saw Lion-o and Liosella. The way Lion-o was holding him made him feel safe and secure. He realized he was thinking like an infant. He decided to try to talk but all that came out was some noises.

Lion-o and Liosella then realized that Snarf was trying to talk. They knew that he must have some memories and thoughts of an adult they figured that he must not have a completely infantile mind.

"Snarf you can't talk that invention of Vultureman's turned you into a baby," Lion-o said.

Snarf saw his reflection in Liosella's mirror. He was shocked to say the least. But Snarf didn't freak out but immediately snuggled close to Lion-o.

"It's okay Snarf, we will be here to take care of you just like you took care of me when I was little," Lion-o said.

Liosella stroked Snarf's head.

They saw it was first light time to get up. They went into the kitchen. "Good morning Lion-o, and Liosella," Tygra said.

"Morning Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Good morning," Liosella said.

"How's Snarf doing?" Tygra asked looking at Snarf in Lion-o's arms.

"He's fine we discovered that Snarf's mind hasn't become completely infantile. He seems to have some of his normal adult thoughts along with the ones of an infant," Liosella said.

"That's incredible," Tygra said.

Liosella went to work making a bottle for Snarf. After a bit she came up with the bottle she took Snarf into her arms and started to feed him.

Snarf was content he was suckling on the bottle quietly. He stopped after drinking about half of the bottle then pushed the bottle away.

"He stopped?" Lion-o said.

"He stopped because he's full Lion-o, babies appetites vary just like adults." Tygra said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

Liosella patted Snarf's back and Snarf burped.

They were about to leave when a whine from Snarf caught their attention. "What is it Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

Tygra saw the blanket on the floor. "He dropped his blanket and he wants it back," Tygra said picking it up. He handed it to Snarf.

Snarf blew a raspberry when he grabbed it. "Snarf that wasn't polite," Lion-o said.

"It's okay Lion-o it's just one of the things babies do," Tygra said.

Now they were headed for the command center they had a long day ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosella had just entered the command center with Snarf.

Snarf was in Liosella's arms sucking his thumb. The Thunderkittens came up.

"Hey Snarf," Wilykit said wiggling his toe.

Snarf cooed and stared at her.

"Hi Snarf," Wilykat said.

"Can I hold him?" Wilykit asked.

Lion-o didn't know he wasn't so sure. "It couldn't hurt Lion-o," Liosella said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"Wilykit you must sit down first," Liosella said.

Wilykit sat down. "Don't jostle him, and don't drop him in other words be really careful." Lion-o said.

"Use two hands and support his head." Liosella said.

Wilykit nodded and Snarf was placed in her arms. "Wow he's so soft and warm." She said.

"Yes babies are very soft and warm," Liosella said.

"Can I hold him next?" Wilykat asked.

"Sure just do what Wilykit is doing," Lion-o said.

A bit later Wilykit got to hold Snarf.

Panthro came in and saw Wilykat holding Snarf. "Looks like you are letting the Thunderkittens hold him." Panthro said.

"Yes and they are being really gentle," Lion-o said.

Snarf let out a yawn.

Panthro chuckled lightly. "Looks like he's getting sleepy." He said.

"Okay Snarf naptime." Lion-o said taking him from Wilykat. "How's the crib coming along?" He asked.

"It's finished where do you want it?" Panthro asked.

"Put it in our room," Lion-o said.

Panthro left to do so he finished quickly.

Lion-o and Liosella saw the crib. It was perfect Lion-o places Snarf in the crib. "I hope you like Panthro and Tygra worked hard on this crib just for you," Lion-o said.

Snarf did like it was comfortable and he fell asleep.

Lion-o and Liosella sat down reading. Snarf started crying. Liosella picked him up and changed his diaper.

Meanwhile the Thundercats were clearing up the entrance to the cave of time. "There it's all finished now we have to wait for Snarf to turn 8 months old," Pumyra said.

"That's five months away," Tygra said.

"That's going to be some wait," Bengali said.

"It will go by quickly trust me time is fast," Lynx-o said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snarf was getting used to being a baby. He was enjoying the attention.

Right now Lion-o and Liosella we're giving him a bath. "There we go all clean," Liosella said.

"It's hard to believe it's been three months already." Lion-o said. "I'm surprised we've done such a good job," he said.

"Well we have been," Liosella said.

Snarf was babbling as Liosella dried him off.

"Just to more months and Snarf will be back to normal." Lion-o said.

"Yes," Liosella said.

Lunch time came and Lion-o was feeding Snarf. Feeding a baby was messy business.

Snarf was soon put down for a nap.

Two months passed by quickly and Snarf was eight months old. He was placed on the floor so he could learn how to crawl.

He tried a couple of times but fell flat on his face. He didn't cry he was very determined. Finally after the sixth time he managed to crawl. They let him practice for a couple of days before taking him to the cave of time.

A few days later at the cave of time they tied a rope to Snarf after Lion-o gave him a snack he crawled in. He started to age.

"If time it correctly we should pull him out now," Tygra said.

Snarf came out at his original age.

"It's great to have you back Snarf." Panthro said.

"Great to be back," Snarf said.

Snarf met up with Lion-o and Liosella. "Thanks for taking care of me you two you both did an amazing job." Snarf said.

"You're welcome," Liosella said.

"I believe we are ready for parenthood," Lion-o said.

The end.


End file.
